This invention relates generally to braces, and more particularly to a high-flexibility knee brace for supporting the patella and patellar tendons while still allowing unencumbered use of the knee.
Due to the knee being such a high-stress area, injuries to the knee and the surrounding area including the patella and patellar tendons are very frequent. As such, many braces have been designed and developed to give support to the knee and the surrounding area during exercise. Usually such a support is used after an injury to partially immobilize the weakened knee for preventing the possibility of further injury. Knee supports range in design from very small straps to highly involved and cumbersome rigid braces. The prior art discloses many knee brace designs which provide adequate support to the knee but fail to allow the user to move the knee in the desired or necessary fashion during certain exercises. In contradistinction, the less involved braces such as simple straps allow flexibility but don't supply the necessary support.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,428 to McCoy, entitled "Patella Support Apparatus," discloses a relatively simple knee support for preventing lateral and medial movements of the patella. The apparatus is comprised of a rigid main body portion which fits over and around the knee, having an opening therethrough which exposes the knee cap. A strap extends from one side of the rigid member and is adapted to wrap around the leg and engage a ring extending from the other side of the rigid member. The apparatus provides support to the area surrounding the knee via tightening the strap through the ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,978 to Palumbo, entitled "Knee Brace," discloses a sleeve member for fitting over the knee wherein the sleeve member has an opening therethrough for exposing the knee cap. The sleeve member extends substantially above and below the knee cap. Toward the upper and lower ends of the sleeve member, straps are sewn which are adapted to encircle the areas substantially above and below the knee cap. The straps are adapted to be wrapped entirely around the leg and to be secured to the sleeve at the point from which they started for securing the brace to the leg. The sleeve has pads located on its interior surface running in a vertical direction to add additional support adjacent the knee cap.
A slightly more complex brace shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,216 to Shiono, entitled "Knee Support," discloses a knee support comprising a main body designed to be wrapped substantially around the knee and secured thereto via a strap located above the knee cap and a strap located below the knee cap. The main body of the knee support extends substantially above the top of the knee cap and substantially below the bottom of the knee cap on the back and front side of the knee. Additional straps are located immediately above and below the area covering the actual knee cap. The straps extend to the interior of the brace and are connected to a pad used for providing lateral pressure to the patella. The straps are used to adjust the position and lateral pressure applied by the pad.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,885 to Applegate, entitled "Knee Brace With Resilient Pad Surrounding Patella," discloses an elastic-type sleeve being stretchable for placement around the patella and surrounding area. The interior surface is comprised of resilient pads arranged in a circular manner for surrounding the knee cap and providing pressure to the sides of the knee cap. The sleeve itself extends substantially above and below the knee cap. The resilient pads are maintained on a non-elastic sheet which is sewn to the elastic sleeve. Accordingly, the flexing of the knee during exercise and the subsequent stretching of material comprising the sleeve does not shift the resilient pads.